


Modified

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hermione Granger, Death Eater Hermione Granger, Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2021, F/F, F/M, Multi, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: After months of planning, Hermione's wish has finally come true.
Comments: 42
Kudos: 55
Collections: Evil Author Musings





	Modified

**Author's Note:**

> It's Evil Author's Day! If you don't know, it's where authors post a sneak peek/teaser of what we're working on without giving you an update schedule.
> 
> All the thanks to my team! Alphas: TakingFlight48 & Kiwi05622 Beta: DeviantHufflepuff

**06 July 1996**

Pain.

Her whole body hurt.

A deep ache that reminded her of the time she hiked all day and didn't stretch after.

A stabbing pain was shooting up her left arm.

Not fully awake yet, Hermione Granger kept her eyes closed and wished she had a pain potion as she burrowed deeper into her bed. The mattress felt more luxurious than it ever had. With her eyes still shut, she lifted her right hand to rub her smarting left forearm. As soon as her fingers met the hot flesh, a throb of desire pulsed in her core.

Hermione did a mental inventory of her body. She was stiff but not injured. Flexing the muscles in her left arm, she determined it was painful but not broken. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears. She touched her collarbone and allowed her hands to drag down her body. Nipples were tender to the touch like she'd been pulling on them harder than usual. Her stomach was normal. Her fingers touched her sex.

Not normal.

She was wetter than she'd ever been. Even that night she'd spent bringing herself to orgasm five times, just to see if she could. Pressing a finger into her dripping hole, she groaned, half in pain half in pleasure. She was so sensitive.

Had she had sex?

It wouldn't have been her first time. She'd slept with Viktor Krum more than once the summer before. But she'd remembered that clearly. So far, she had no idea what had happened the night before.

A crack sounded in her room and she opened her eyes. The ceiling — or fabric of the four-poster bed she was in to be more accurate — was not her childhood bedroom as she'd been expecting.

"Miss needs to be taking her potions," a house-elf squeaked from her bedside. "Mistress Narcissa says you will be sore and they will be helping."

"Narcissa?" she asked, nonplussed. "Malfoy?"

"Yes, miss. Mistress says you will be feelings betters after you be drinking your potions."

Hermione sat up and took the potions from the tray, looking them over. She recognised Snape's spikey script on the first few labels – Hangover, annual contraceptive, and pain. Trusting her professor not to poison her, she uncorked all five of the phials and tossed them back.

Relief rippled through her body as the potions took effect. As her aches and pains faded, the night before came back to her. She was at Malfoy Manor. She'd come over the night before and celebrated long into the night after receiving her Dark Mark.

Her long-held wish of dedicating her life to the Dark Lord was finally realised.

**Author's Note:**

> This is will be my next WIP and clearly not my typical light/fluffy style. Tags will be added once I start posting.


End file.
